Harry Potter and the Heir of the Greats
by Fire Knight
Summary: Redue of Harry's first year at Hogworts. ON HOLD
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Awaking of the Power  
  
H arry Potter sighed, as he looked at the watch on his cousin Dudley wrist. It was five minutes until his eleventh birthday. The young boy looked down at the dust, he had drawn the shape of a cake with Happy Birthday Harry on it.  
  
Harry put his head in his hands as he remembered what had brought the Dursily and him to this shack on an island out in the middle of the sea. It had all started when Harry had received a letter. Before he could read the letter, his Uncle had read it and thrown it into the fire. The strangest thing was that the next mourning four more identical letters for Harry had arrived; his large Uncle Vernon had thrown each unturned into the fire.  
  
Harry glanced at his cousin's watch; it was one minute until midnight. Harry finished drawing the candles and heard the watch go off  
  
"Make a wish Harry." Spoke the eleven year old quietly into the darkness of the room. The green-eyed boy took a breath and blew on the dust cake until it was gone. Suddenly the room was filled with a strange golden light.  
  
Harry jumped up from the sleeping bag. The walls were glowing and the fire had turned into a bright gold color.  
  
"Dudley, Wake Up! Something strange is going on? Dudley?" asked Harry looking over to the large boy. Harry walked over to the boy and tried to wake him up knowing that if did he would get yelled at by Petunia and Vernon for waking there precious little boy, which is completely wrong since the last time Dudley was little he was one year old.  
  
Something was wrong. Dudley would not wake up and Harry suspected that if he tried to wake the senior Dursily they would not.  
  
"What am I going to do?" thought Harry as he looked around the room. Harry noticed that in one corner of the shack that there were five different colored. As Harry watch in fascination, the lights took the forms of two women and three men. One man appeared to be older then the rest of them.  
  
"H-Hello." Spoke Harry as he gazed at the group of people in the corner. He noticed that the younger two men were holding the hands of the women. Now the noticed this he also noted that they were dressed in strange looking robes. The oldest of the three men was wearing a dark blue robe. The next older man on his left was wearing dark green robes and the oldest women, who was holding his hand, was wearing dark yellow robes.  
  
The other couple on the other side of the blue robed men's sight were different then the other couple. For one they looked like they were in there early twenties. The black haired man was wearing deep crimson ropes and the young woman was wearing deep purple ropes.  
  
"Hello, there Harry  
  
"Hello, Harry." Spoke the blue robed figure softly.  
  
"Look, Godric! He has your hair." Spoke the lady in purple looking at Harry with love in her eyes. This surprised Harry who had never knowing anyone to look at him like that before.  
  
"I recognize that unruly hair anywhere. You're right Rowena. He did get my hair." Said the man who was referred to as Godric.  
  
"He may have your hair but those eyes are mine." Spoke the man who was dressed in emerald green robes.  
  
Harry just starred at the strange group. He did notice that both men were right. The crimson robed man and him did have the same hair. The green robed person was right too.  
  
"I think were scaring him." Spoke the women in yellow for the first time in a grandmotherly sort of voice.  
  
"Don't be afraid of us, Harry," said the women named Rowena.  
  
"She's right, lad. We would' not hurt you for all the gold in Gringotts." Said the man in the emerald green robes.  
  
Harry was still in shock. His eyes were huge and could not seam to speak.  
  
"Are you going to say anything?" asked the man in the blue robe with a smile.  
  
"Who. Who are you?" asked Harry in a small voice.  
  
They all smile at this. The man in the blue robed stepped forward a little. Harry took a step back. This caused the other two men to laugh.  
  
"Afraid much. Isn't he?" said the man in the green to Godric with a laugh.  
  
"Apparently." Agreed Godric with a laugh.  
  
Harry's temper went up at this remark. He looked at the two laughing who were also being looked at by the other three in the room. "Godric! Salazar! Really! You two had better be careful. By the way things look, he has both of your tempers." Said the woman in yellow.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and faced the people in the room.  
  
"Who are you?" demeaned Harry in a voice that left no room for arguing.  
  
The man in blue turned to face him.  
  
"Harry, we are your ancestors. My name is Merlin." Said Merlin to a shocked Harry.  
  
Please Review. This is the first chapter of another story I have written. I am going to finish the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, but it is hard with my schedule. It won't be until after Christmas when I will be able to update every few days. Until then expect an update every week or two. 


	2. The Truth is Revealed

Chapter 2: The Truth is Revealed.  
  
"You're crazy!" shouted Harry to the group of people. The others looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"You're properly, right." Said Merlin as he gestured to the others in the group.  
  
"You can't be Merlin! If he was real he would be over a thousand years old!" shouted Harry as he looked at the odd group. The other four members of the group were laughing.  
  
"Actually Harry, Merlin's closer to two thousand. Were actually one thousand years old." Spoke the lady in the yellow robe. "O! I'm sorry dear; we've forgotten our manners. Allow me to introduce you to everyone. My name is Helga Hufflepuff Slytherin. This is my husband, Salazar Slytherin.," said Helga, pointing to the man in the green robe.  
  
"Hello, lad. Sorry about laughing at you earlier." said Salazar with in a voice full of mischief.  
  
"You already know Merlin. The other two people are Rowena Ravenclaw Griffinydor and her husband, Godric Griffinydor," said Helga as she finished introducing everyone.  
  
"Are you dead?" asked Harry in a trembling voice. This caused the Salazar and Godric to laugh. Both women gave their husbands frowns but turned to Harry and smiled. Merlin gave Harry a small and chuckled.  
  
"We have been dead over a thousands years." Said Godric through his laughing.  
  
"What you see before you Harry are our souls." Said Merlin.  
  
Harry could not believe what he was seeing and hearing, before him stood five ghosts.  
  
"Believe it dear." Said Helga looking at Harry with fondness in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you here? What do I have to do with you?" asked Harry  
  
"My boy, you have everything to do with us," said Godric with a smile.  
  
"You, Harry are our descendent and the most powerful wizard that will ever live." Said Rowena with a smile. Harry was in complete shock. He was not just talking to five ghosts. He was just informed that he was a wizard.  
  
"I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry." Sutured Harry. The group smiled at the boy who would change the world for the better.  
  
"Well, just Harry. Have you ever done anything out of the ordinary? Have you ever wished for something when you were afraid?" Asked Godric looking Harry who had a puzzling look.  
  
Harry's mind went back to the times when his Aunt Petunia had cut his hair. He remembered wishing in the cupboard under the stairs that his hair would grow back before school started the next day. He remembered awaking up and his hair been the same way it was before his Aunt had cut it. Harry then remembered the time that Dudley's gang had been chasing him at school when he suddenly found himself on top of the roof.  
  
"I see you are remembering some strange occurrences perhaps." Said Merlin.  
  
Harry nodded. "I can understand how been a wizard would explain some of the strange things that have happened, but why are you here?"  
  
"As we said before were your ancestors, were here to give all our knowledge and power." Said Merlin with a smile.  
  
Harry did not what to say to that. "I. I. Thank you, I guess. But why now?" asked Harry cursorily.  
  
"In a few moments, you will turn eleven. That's when wizard's and witches can go to Hogworts if they are accepted." Said Helga.  
  
"Hogworts? What's that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Hogworts is a school of magic that Helga, Salazar, Rowena and I started. You're parents went there too you know." Said Godric.  
  
"My parents could do magic?" asked Harry with surprise.  
  
"Of course, they were. Your parents were powerful not as powerful as you were though." Said Helga.  
  
"But why did they die in a car crash if they could do magic."  
  
"Car crash?" asked Salazar with curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"Yea. My Aunt and Uncle said that my parents died in a car crash" said Harry quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" shouted the group of wizard and witches.  
  
Harry jumped when they had shouted. They noticed this and looked at him.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry. But you were not told the truth." Said Merlin who still getting over what he had just been told.  
  
"What?" asked Harry going pale. "I knew something was funny with what Aunt Petunia had told me." Thought Harry to himself.  
  
"Harry you're parents were murdered." Said Rowena quietly.  
  
"Murdered?" asked Harry going even paler.  
  
"Aye, lad. Eleven years ago, a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort came into power. He went as dark as you could get. He started to gather a group of followers. Those days were dark. Before I go on you have to understand something Harry, he thought he was my descendent." Said Salazar. Harry looked horrified at the thought he was related a dark wizard.  
  
"I know what you are thinking, Harry. You are not related to that monster." Said Godric. "Before Voldemort came into power he attended Hogworts. His name was Tom Riddle. One day in his fourth year he discovered Salazar's chamber."  
  
"He used my Basilisk to kill a student. I meant that basilisk to help you to be a sort of guardian." Said Salazar looking angry over what had happened to the snake.  
  
"What's a basilisk and how did Riddle get control over it?" asked Harry.  
  
"A basilisk is a large and very powerful serpent, dear," said Rowena.  
  
"Tom Riddle was able to control the snake by speaking Parslmouth (Author note: Did I spell this right?), the snake language. When he found the chamber, he found out he could speak it. He thought he was my descendent. But he was wrong. Harry, you are my descendent and inherited my ability to speak with snakes. Tell me have you ever spoken to a snake?" inquired the green robed man.  
  
"A few days ago, in a zoo there was snake that escaped somehow and it talked to me. It said thanks. I realized then that I had let it out. "Said Harry with a smile remembering the moment when his cousin had gotten trapped behind the glass of the cage. "See Harry, you are my heir." Said Salazar. "So what happened next with Riddle?" asked Harry. "He disappeared for awhile. He traveled the world learning all the dark secrets of magic he could. When he emerged, no remembered him as Tom Riddle. He was Lord Voldemort. He somehow learned that you were the heir of all us and decided to kill you because of the threat you represented. He came to your home and killed you parents but when he tried to kill you, the magic backfired. He was stripped of his body and was left as a spirit." Said Merlin finishing the story. Everyone looked at Harry, who stunned at what he had learned in the past few minutes. "Why did I survive?" asked Harry quietly. "Your mother sacrificed herself to save you and your own power protected you. That scar on you forehead is the remainder of the curse Riddle used." Spoke Rowena. Harry lifted his hand and touched the lighting bolt scar. And parts of his life started to fall into place. "We must know leave you, Harry. Our time is almost up on this plane of existence. But before we go we will give our knowledge and wisdom." Spoke Merlin. He went and lad his hand on Harry's head. Harry felt wisdom, power all flow into his body. Each of the other did the same and when they were done, Harry was different. He had grown and his Harry had grown down to his shoulders. His hair had different strikes of blue running through it. "Harry, this is for you. We made it for you." Said Helga pulling out a beautiful medallion. The medallion was made out silver metal. There was four stones surrounding a fifth stone. The stone at the top was a ruby, the one on the left was a sapphire, the bottom was emerald, and the one on the far left was a yellow stone. The center one was a dark blue color, "It will increase your power slightly and allows you to be recognized as our heir." Harry put the medallion and looked at it. "Harry, when you are sorted into a house take a minute to retrieve my sword from the sorting hat." Said Godric "Same goes for me." Said Salazar. "Why did you put you're swords in a hat." Inquired Harry, as he lay back down to get ready for time to restart back to normal. "It's the only place we could think of that would be safe enough for our swords," answered Godric. "Harry, it may not be a good idea if you show your true form until you get to Hogworts. I suggest that when you pull there swords out you do it then. Give those people a nice surprise." Said Rowena. Harry nodded but a something in him had to ask. "Will I ever see you again." Asked Harry with a little a fear in his voice. "I would not doubt it for a minute. Were family Harry." Said Helga with a grin. With a smile, the group disappeared in a ball of light. Harry concentrated and felt himself change. The young wizard listened as his cousin's watch alarm went off. He waited for the person who would come to take him away from this. A loud bang sounded through the tiny cabin. The Dursily's jumped up in fear. Uncle Vernon pulled out a large shotgun. "This is going to be interesting." Thought Harry with a grin, his eyes flashing briefly green and gold.  
  
Sorry, I have not updated in awhile. Band is taking up most of my time with regional and finials just around the corner and with school, it's very hard to update. The next chapter for the Order of the Phoenix is almost ready, if everything goes right it should be out by this Sunday. The next chapter for this story should be out next week. 


End file.
